The present disclosure relates to a passenger conveyance and, more particularly, to a depth sensor based control for an elevator.
Elevator performance can be derived from a number of factors. To an elevator passenger, an important factor can include travel time. For example, as time-based metrics are minimized, passenger satisfaction with the service of the elevator can improve. Modem elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.
Current accommodation for special loading conditions may be limited to wheelchair users who can press a special button to register a special call. However, non-wheelchair users may press the special button and that may cause inefficient elevator operation. Further, besides wheelchair users, there are many other special loading conditions such as passengers with large luggage, carts, trolleys, hospital gurneys, and so on. For those conditions, when a passenger presses a hall call button at an elevator door or at a kiosk, or the passenger's desire to summon a conveyance is otherwise detected, the elevator control system will normally assign a car that may not consider any difference in the loading situation. Consequently, those passengers with special loading situations may not fit into the assigned car, which may lead to a poor passenger experience, increased passenger waiting time, and decreased elevator traffic efficiency.
Modern elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.